Just Tonight Hunkai
by tieny thunder
Summary: Kai yang patah hati setelah putus dari Mark, dan Sehun yang sedang sedang stres bertemu... GS Girl! Kai...


Title: Just Tonight

Pairing: HunKai

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Kai [girl], Mark tuan, Baekhyun [girl], Jackson, Eomma~Sehun

Genre: Romance

Rating: M/PG 19+

Lenght: Oneshoot

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied

Inspiring Got7 songʼs Just tonight and good tonight

Warning: Genderswitch, AU, OOC, Plot loakan, typo everywhere… Diksi sedikit dipaksakan mungkin juga amburadul… DLDR,,, No Bash.. Ga suka pair.. out aja.. ehehehee...

"**Under rate (19+) out please"**

©Tienythunder

.

.

.

_Enjoy Reading_

.

.

.

**[Got7 ~ Just Tonight]**

Malam rabu yang sebenarnya terang bulan itu, terasa kelabu bagi Kim kai, mahasiswi semester lima fakultas sejarah di seoul university. Ia baru saja di putus secara sepihak oleh kekasih tampannya bernama Mark Tuan, yang ia pacari selama kurang lebih dua tahun lamanya. Ia galau di apartemennya sendirian duduk menatap kosong kearah televise yang berganti channel akibat dari remote televisi yang ia mainkan dengan kedua tangannya.

…

…

BRAKKK

…

…

Merasa bosan ia melempar benda mungil itu kelayar televisi, tepat mengenai pusat dari benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu, namun ajaibnya benda itu tidak pecah. Maklum, barang mahal.

…

…

…

Kai ternyata bukanlah manusia yang merasa rabu galau seorang diri, di tempat lain ada pemuda yang tengah melamun meratapi kegagalannya memenangkan kontrak atas nama parusahaan. Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil sehun itu tengah bertopang dagu dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mencoret asal diatas kertas kosong, sedangkan matanya menatap lurus screen laptopnya yang menampilkan form tanda tangan kontrak yang gagal ia dapat kan.

…

…

Gadis metropolitan yang tengah frustasi itu memutuskan pergi dari apartemnenya, menuju ke club malam yang berada tak jauh dari apartemennya.

Sementara si pemuda kurang beruntung itu memilih melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata - rata membelah jalanan seoul dimalam hari. Lama berkendara dan merasa bosan Sehun mulai mengurangi kecepatan volvo yang ia tunggangi, iris hitamnya menemukan tempat pemberhentian yang menarik baginya `Moonlight Club` begitu tulisan yang tertera diatas bangunan berlantai lebih dari satu itu.

…

…

Sehun memutuskan masuk, sekerdar memanjakan tenggorokannya dengan tequila yang telah lama ia lupakan, akibat dari larangan sang ibu. Sejenak melupakan wanita tua nan cantik itu ia segera mendudukan dirinya dan memerintahkan bartender meracik minuman pesanannya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk selang dua atau tiga bangku darinya, Sehun menemukan makhluk tuhan berwujud seorang gadis cantik, berkulit tan eksotik yang memakai gaun minim, terkesan kurang bahan namun terlihat bermerk mahal. Gadis itu tengah duduk sembari menenggak cairan bening yang biasa orang sebut soju, ia meneguk langsung dari botolnya tanpa perlu gelas kecil yang biasanya menemani.

Sehun tertegun saat gadis itu balas memandangnya, sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum nakal sembari memainkan helaian rambut panjang berwarna coklat gelap, seolah menggoda pemuda itu. Sehun yakin gadis itu bakal mabuk berat, terlihat dari tiga botol soju kosong berserakan disana. Dan ia lihat gadis itu hendak meminum satu botol lagi.

…

…

…

Perhatian Sehun teralih saat bartender dihadapannya menyodorkan tequila pesanannya. Ia pun meneguk sedikit minuman itu, mengernyitkan dahinya saat cairan itu menyapu tenggorokannya. Maklum sudah lama ia tak mengkonsumsi minuman itu akibat perintah ibunya. Yah, memang Sehun anak yang berbakti, jadi ia mematuhi semua perintah sang ibu. Tapi pengecualian untuk malam ini.

Saat ia selesai dengan beberapa tegukan, pandangannya menoleh untuk menemukan kembali gadis berkulit eksotis yang baru pertama ia lihat itu. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan gadis itu ditempat duduknya. Lalu kepalanya ia gerakan kesegala arah mencari eksistensi gadis yang menurutnya manis dan berkulit eksotis itu.

Hingga sehun pun kembali terperangah, oleh pesonanya. Ia mendapati gadis itu meliuk – liukkan tubuh seksi berbentuk `S Line sempurna` disana diatas lantai dansa. Gaun mini tanpa lengan dan berpuluh – puluh senti diatas lutut yang ia kenakan mendukung tubuhnya terekspos anggun.

…

…

Tubuh Kai bergerak lincah nan anggun seirama lagu yang tengah terputar yaitu irama lagu `Good Tonight` milik Boy Grup baru besutan salah satu agensi ternama korea JYP.

Hingga tiba – tiba seseorang ikut berdansa dibelakangnya, mengiring gerakan Kai. Kai yang pada dasarnya cuek, membiarkan orang itu berdansa dengannya.

…

…

Namun tidak dengan Sehun, pemuda yang tengah berdansa di belakang Kai berharap gadis itu mau sekedar menoleh atau membalikan tubuh berhadapan dengannya. Ia hendak mengajak gadis itu berkenalan. Merasa taka da tanda – tanda Kai akan menoleh, sehun memberanikan diri menjamah tubuh gadis itu sekedar membelai lengan tangannya yang terekspos.

Kai pun memiringkan pandangannya pada tangan sehun yang tengah membelai lengannya. Gadis itu tau itu lengan pemuda yang ia goda saat duduk tadi, itu terlihat dari jam tangan yang dikenakan. Dan Kai membiarkannya, membiarkan pemuda itu membelai lengannya yang terekspos, dan tak menggubris kelakuaan si pemuda yang menurutnya berwajah rupawan, Kai tentu menilai sebelum berani menggoda seseorang. Dan sikap acuh gadis berkulit tan itu membuat Sehun kesal.

…

…

Saat irama lagu semakin keras dan kedua tangan Kai di angkat ke udara, Sehun memeluknya dari belakang merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua, dan mencium lembut bahu halus kai saat kedua tangan gadis itu bergerak turun. Sesuatu berdesir, dalam tubuh keduanya.

Lagi Sehun menciumi bahu halus itu dan Kai memejamkan matanya. Bagi Kai tiap sentuhan pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada sentuhan Mark sang mantan kekasih. Jadi ya, gadis itu membiarkannya. Anggap lah gadis itu merana ia memang sedang rindu disentuh, sang kekasih yang biasa menyentuhnya kini telah pergi. Jadi saat ada yang dengan suka rela menyentuhnya ia biarkan begitu saja. Rambut coklat gelap yang di kuncir kuda ala Ariana Grande itu, membuat Sehun makin bergairah untuk menjamah gadis seksi berkulit tan yang baru ia temui.

…

…

Ketika Sehun hendak menciumi tengkuk yang terekspos akibat gaya rambut ala Ariana Grande milik Kai, gadis itu menghentikan aksinya. Melepas pelukan pemuda itu, ia sedikit kesulitan karena lengan sehun dengan kemeja yang digulung sebatas siku itu memeluknya sangat erat.

Kai pun membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap Sehun menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan jengkel menantang serta penuh hasrat terpendam. Sehun melihat tatapan Kai itu, membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Dan makin memberanikan diri merengkuh tubuh gadis semampai itu, memajukan wajahnya ingin menatap wajah gadis manis itu lebih dekat. Sementara Kai menghalangi upaya Sehun, dengan menekan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang yang terbungkus kemeja hitam pemuda itu.

"I donʼt even know your name,, dude…"

Tegas Kai. Padahal ia penasaran, namun nada bicaranya seolah acuh.

"Just call me Sehun,,, baby…"

…

…

Dan setelah itu Sehun mendaratkan ciuman penuh gairah pada Kai, yang dibalas suka rela oleh gadis itu. Keduanya pun terlena oleh ciuman yang memabukan. Saling mengulum bibir basah keduanya hingga memperdalam menuju perang lidah yang panas.

Sementara tangan Kai yang sedari tadi mengalung di leher Sehun makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, begitu pula kedua tangan Sehun yang makin erat mencengram pinggang Kai. Salah satunya mulai merangkak naik bergeriliya membelai punggung Kai, hingga bagian atas yang tak tertutup gaun.

…

…

…

"Hey,,, what should I call you?"

Itu pertanyaan Sehun dengan deru nafas yang memburu, saat keduanya menghentikan ciuman panas mereka akibat kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak.

"Sweety maybe,,, or Kai…?!"

"GOOD!"

Kemudian ciuman panas itu kembali terjadi diantara mereka. Ketika sehun mulai mendaratkan kecupan diarea leher Kai, gadis itu mendesah tertahan ia berusaha menghentikan aksi Sehun.

"I think I know the right place…" sergah Kai

"Where?" Sehun menatap Kai sayu

"My apartment near from here"

…

…

…

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Kai. Gadis itu hanya menatap keluar jendela, membiarkan angin malam seoul menyapa tubuhnya. Melalui jendela mobil dengan kaca yang terbuka. Menyandarkan satu sisi kepalanya di kedua lengan yang bertumpu pada daun jendela, Walau tubuhnya terasa kedinginan Kai tak terlalu khawatir, toh sebentar lagi suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Sehun memandang punggung miring Kai, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

…

…

…

Kai memperingati Sehun untuk tidak melihat saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya yang terkunci dengan pasword kombinasi angka. Tapi pemuda itu acuh saja, yang dilakukannya hanya memeluk tubuh sintal Kai dari belakang dan berulang kali mengecup pundak dan leher gadis itu, menggiringnya masuk setelah mendengar tanda pintu telah terbuka.

Setelah didalam, Sehun makin menenggelamkan wajah rupawannya pada ceruk leher Kai, sementara tangannya makin naik menuju area payudara gadis itu dan meremasnya lembut. Membuat Kai mengerang frustasi, akibat gadis itu kesulitan melepas high heels.

Satu tangan Sehun masih dengan remasan lembut dan Kai yang makin terbuai, nafasnya memburu, Gadis itu memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan sehun yang diam dan menuntunnya membelai paha halus miliknya.

Ingat kan kai itu rindu sentuhan, sementara Sehun butuh pelampiasan. Setidaknya Sehun tidak gagal mengajak gadis secantik dan semanis kai bercinta dengannya.

…

…

Lagi, kecupan halus Sehun daratkan di bahu Kai. Sementara kedua tangannya tengah meremas lembut area lain tubuh kai, membuat gadis itu makin mabuk kepayang. Satu tangannya ia arahkan untuk meremas rambut Sehun.

"Sehunnnn… Kiss meehhh…" erangnya frustasi

Sehun menuruti keinginan gadis itu, membalik tubuh kai dan langsung meraup bibir ranum semanis strawberry itu. Merapatkan tubuh mereka seolah tak ada jarak yang menghalangi. Sehun memundurkan langkah, ia melihat sebuah pintu terbuka, ia yakin itu kamar Kai.

…

…

…

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya, diranjang empuk milik Kai, membiarkan tubuh Kai menimpanya dan berada di atas. Ciuaman itu belum terlepas, dan tubuh Kai makin menggeliat, membuat buah dada gadis itu bergesekan dengan dada bidangnya. Sesaat kemudian ia membalik tubuhnya, menjadikan kai di bawahnya.

Mereka saling memandang dengan deru nafas yang seirama, tangan sehun membelai kening kai yang muali mengeluarkan peluh, mmelepaskan kuncirannya hingga ranbut itu tergerai indah…

"Yeppeoo…" pujinya

Kai hanya tersenyum, pipinya makin merona pengaruh alkohol mungkin, atau mungkin juga pengaruh rayuan Sehun. Kai menarik dasi pria itu membawanya kembali dalam Ciuman panjang nan memabukkan. Satu tangan itu digunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, dan satu tangan yang lain mulai menjelajahi punggung kai mencari resleting gaun. Namun nihil, membuat tangan kai menuntunnya kesamping di bawah ketiak kirinya.

Tanpa menunggu lama resleting itu terbuka, memberi sedikit banyak celah yang di manfaatkan Sehun untuk memasuki gaun kai dan menggelitik buah dada gadis itu.

"Errr…. Sehunnn… donʼt tease meeehh…"

Erang kai frustasi di sela ciumannya.

Sehun pun meremas buah dada Kai kuat – kuat, dan tersenyum mendapati kai makin terengah dibawahnya. Melihat kai yang tersiksa, segera saja Sehun membuka bagian atas gaun Kai dan melahap satu payudara Kai yang kenyal nan berisi. Ia tak sabar, keduanya serasa melayang lebih dan lebih lagi. Sehun tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidup.

Tangan Sehun semakin kebawah dan mendapati pusat penyatuan mereka dalam diri kai basah. Sehun menggelitik sisi itu, ia makin puas merasa perasaannya tak berakhir sepihak. Ia yakin Kai juga menginginkannya.

"I think you ready… sweety… just take out my clothes"

Dan dengan tak sabaran Kai pun mulai membuka pakaian yang melekat di tubuh pria itu.

"Please be careful…" itu pesan Kai sebelum tubuh mereka menyatu.

"with my pleasure sweety…"

Dan Sehun pun mulai memasuki Kai, hingga mereka benar – benar menyatu.

Gerakan demi gerakan pun tercipta, mencari titik kenikmatan yang akan membawa kedua insan itu saling meneriakan nama satu dengan lainnya.

Dan kata – kata seperti

"Sehunn~ahh fasterr,,,"

"Kai~ah more"

Pun terucap

…

…

Hingga penyatuan mereka berakhir dengan Kai yang terlelap dalam hangatnya pelukan Sehun dan selimut tebal berwarna biru kesukaannya.

Dan sebelum Sehun benar – benar terlelap, ia menncium kening Kai yang kini ia klaim sebagai wanitanya. Sambil mengucapkan kata – kata

"Good night,, sweety… saranghae…"

…

…

Kai terbagung oleh dering smartphone yang terus berulang – ulang

"Yeoboseyoo…"

"Yak! Kenapa baru diangkat aku khawatir padamu?!"

Itu suara beroktaf milik Baekhyun, sahabat satu fakultasnya. Kai sedikit mengernyit dan menjauhkan smartphone dari telinganya.

"Kudengar kau dan Mark putus, kau tidak berbuat macam – macam kann! Awas kalau kau berbuat aneh – aneh" omel Baekhyun

Kai tertegun, ia hampir lupa ia baru saja putus dari kekasihnya. Sambungan telepon pun ia putus kan sepihak. Lalu sekelebat bayangan semalam yang mulai terputar slide demi slide di dalam otaknya. Ia ingat tubuhnya habis dijamah pria asing yang baru di kenalnya. Dan ia ingat warna rambut pria itu mirip Mark mantan kekasihnya.

"SHIITTT! What the hell he is?"

Kai kesal karena tiba – tiba ia lupa siapa nama pria yang tidur dengannya semalam. Saat ia hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat sebuah kartu nama tergeletak begitu saja diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dalam kartu nama itu tertulis…

…

…

OH SEHUN

OH CORP – MANAGER

…

…

…

Tiba – tiba Kai merasa kesal, entah pada siapa ia merasa kesal. Pada oh sehun kah, atau mungkin pada dirinya sendiri, yang membiarkan pria asing menjamah tubuhnya lebih dalam dari yang Mark pernah lakukan. Ia menyesal membiarkan dirinya mabuk dan tak terkendali.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Ia mulai terisak, entah emosi macam apa itu, ungkapan penyesalan kah atau kekecewaan kah atau mungkin keduanya. Dengan kasar ia melempar benda persegi tipis itu entah kemana, membuang kartu nama sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya pada diri sendiri dan orang yang bernama Sehun itu yang telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya hingga dasar. Kali ini Kai merasa tak berharga lagi.

…

…

…

Sementara di tempat lain seorang pria tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong kantornya, dengan hati yang berbunga, wajah secerah awan pagi, iaberjalan sembari memandangi layar Iphone miliknya yang masih sehitam malam. Pria itu menunggu panggilan dari seorang gadis yang telah menjadi wanita akibat ulahnya, yang ia lakukan hanya dalam waktu semalam itu.

Iya.. itu Sehun.

…

…

Sehun sangat percaya diri Kai akan menelponnya, mengajaknya bertemu. Dan saat itu ia akan menjerat Kai agar terikat dengannya. Yah, bisa dibilang Sehun mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama.

…

…

_"__wanbyeokhan S line bolsurok buranhae… geurae na jipchakhae neohante gwichanke… Ni juwi namjadeul chakhan cheok haneun go mot chamgesseo… every guy namjan da ttokgatae… I t old y ou sesangeun wihheomhae… oh my girl eojjeom geuri yeppeuni huh.. let me ask c ould y ou be my only lady huh…" _

…

…

Sehun mendengar seseorang bersenandung di sebelahnya.

"jackson~ssi… tunggu… lagu siapa itu yang kau nyanyikan?"

Tanya sehun pada rekan kerjanya yang bernama Jackson, rekan yang menurutnya terlalu ramah pada siapapun.

"oh,, itu lagu band baru Got seven nama bandnya, kenapa?"

"Tidakk… hanya saja… mungkin aku akan membeli albumnya…ˮ

Jawab sehun sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

…

…

…

Dering itu terdengar membahana dan sehun langsung menempelkan I phone itu di telinganya. Ia terlalu bahagia mengira itu dari Kai.

"Yeoboseyoo…" sapanya kalem

"Hunnaaaahhh…. Dari mana saja kau semalaman kenapa tak pulang kerumah eoh… handphone mu juga tak aktif,,, eomma khawatir… masalah kontrak yang gagal itu tak usah kau pikirkan, apa mu juga tak menekanmu mencapai target… kau tau gara – gara kau handphone eomma sampai masuk ke mesin cuci… ini eomma paka…..."

Dan selanjutnya Sehun menjauhkan telinganya dari polusi suara wanita tua. Padahal tadi dia sudah sangat berbahagia berharap itu dari Kai. Ckckckk…

…

…

…

FIN

Hanya dari sekelebat ide setelah ngplay lagu Got7 dengan judul yang sama kaya yang diatas udah disebutin, lalu…

JRENG

JRENGG

aku bikin HunKai Rate M… dan aku tau di beberappa bagian plotnya sangat di paksakan… trus bagian Rate M nya mungkin juga mengecewakan… hanya berharap reader yang udah baca bisa ngisi review… ini buat tolak ukur ku kira – kira aku bikin lagi yang macam ini, atau adain sequelnya… #Ehmm #kaya #ada #yang #mau #aja

…

…

Terima Kasih

…

…

Dan bagi yang nunggu FF In that library, aku ucapin terima kasih banyak… dan sebentar lagi aku post updatenya ^^… Maaf soalnya baru sempet nulis, dan baru dapat mood menulis kembali ^^…

…

…

Juga buat yang masih mau mampir di akun ini review dan ngfavoritin FF ku walau aku lagi ga apdet, aku ucapin banyak2 terima kasih,, berkat kalian mood nulis aku bertambah ^^

Ga tau kenapa.. tanda petiknya ilang satu,, tapi udah aq ganti

Sekian dulu deh

Ppaiii ppaii


End file.
